


Am I Worth Loving?

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Charts, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Protective Otabek Altin, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Romantic Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, pie charts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuri is sort of questioning some things right now. Shut up, not his sexuality, assholes. But luckily Otabek is there to help make him feel better.Oneshot/drabble





	Am I Worth Loving?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329058) by alexadooodle. 



Yuri was dealing with some serious stuff right now. Stuff he would never under no circumstances talk to Yuuri or Viktor about. I mean...he loved them (don't tell them he said that though or you're dead) but they were a lot to deal with. Plus it was just weird. 

So that was why he had Otabek. Mm, yep. The only reason. Totally. 

"Am I worth loving...?" he said with a sigh one day. It was something he'd been thinking about, questioning, for awhile now. 

Otabek didn't look up from his phone, but he passed him a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Yuri took it curiously without question.

On it was one of those pie charts. It's important to note it wasn't the math type, but the meme type, because of the text around it then. The title was in fact "IS YURI PLISETSKY WORTH LOVING". The colors were yellow and blue--and in the key, it said blue stood for YES. And then yellow said YES BUT IN YELLOW because Otabek was a huge fucking nerd and yet he always knew how to make Yuri feel better. 

Yuri gave a small smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Beka."


End file.
